Wounded Bird
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: Merlin has a penchant for bringing home strays. That's never included humans until this one. After all, he'll freeze if he stays in he alley for the night...


"—can't keep your hands to yourself for a minute, can you, Gwaine!" The slender boy threw up his hands as he exited the bar.

"You're just jealous because you didn't find anyone to pull!" The man, Gwaine, laughed, teasing his friend.

"I wasn't really—Will. You know. Too soon. I just..." He shrugged.

"Whatever, Merlin. Here I treat you, you don't get drunk, you don't find yourself someone nice to take home, and worst of all—I have to go home empty-handed!"

Merlin snorted. "Somehow I don't think you're ever empty-handed, Gwaine."

"Ouch!" He pulled back, eyes wide with laughter. "Got some bite back into you, have you?"

"I'll have you know—wait. Wait wait." He put a hand out to stay Gwaine's steps. "There's a person."

Gwaine groaned. "He's probably drunk, Merlin. Just leave him be."

"But Gwaine," Merlin murmured, eyes trained on the slumped figure of a person just inside the alley. "He could be hurt."

"Or he could be waiting to slit your gut open."

"Charming," Merlin retorted with a roll of his eyes. He moved closer cautiously anyway. "Hello? Hello there? Are you awake?"

"Merlin, let's go. It's cold out here."

"And it's supposed to get colder tonight. He'll freeze if he stays out here all night." Merlin poked the man in the chest.

"Merlin. This is _not_ another one of your wounded birds. You can't just pick up a stray and take him home!"

"But he's not old or anything."

"Doesn't mean he's not a serial killer."

"Gwaine, you're really just too jaded sometimes." Merlin knelt next to him, fishing in a pocket for a form of ID. "He has nothing on him. I'm taking him home."

His friend groaned again, slapping his palm against his forehead. "I'm not helping." And of course, despite his protests, Gwaine found himself, hands hooked under the smelly homeless man's armpits, Merlin dragging his legs up the stairs after him. "God, he's heavy."

"He's not that bad," Merlin panted, face red from exertion.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. I hope he doesn't wake up and murder you in your sleep."

"Shut up, Gwaine. Stop being bitter about that girl."

"Your key, Merlin?"

Merlin dropped the bloke's feet and then let the three of them in his ample flat.

"I say you chain him to your shower." They dragged him in and Gwaine kicked the door shut.

"He'll sleep in the spare room." Merlin flicked the lights on.

"Or you could chain him to your shower. Bathe and protect all in one!" Gwaine grinned.

"Honestly! He's not going to kill me in my sleep," Merlin grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and caught his breath.

"Really, it's nice to see your faith in humanity, Merlin, but most likely he'll rob you blind," Gwaine said flatly, shoving a hand into his pocket. "I should probably stay to—"

Merlin waved his concerns away. "I'll be fine. Go home. He'll sleep in the other room, opposite from mine. He won't steal anything. I'll be up first. You know I'm an early riser."

Gwaine grunted, casting a glance around Merlin's well-decorated flat. "Your heart is too big, Merlin," he said gently nonetheless.

Grinning, his friend tossed him a soda. "Thanks, Gwaine!"

"Great. Now it's going to explode in my face, Merlin," Gwaine whined.

"Right right. Telly? I think there's a rerun of Robin Hood on."

"Ugh. How can you like that show? The outfits are _terrible_."

"Yeah, but the characters are pretty great." He snagged a cookie off the counter before collapsing into his generous sofa.

"You going to leave him here?" Gwaine jerked a thumb at the bloke on the floor.

"Oh. Should probably put him into bed before you leave, shouldn't I?"

"And what would you do without me, Merlin. You going to bathe him first?"

Leaning close, Merlin wrinkled his nose. "He does kind of smell..." He cocked his head, really looking at the man. He was young. Attractive. Strong jaw. Full lower lip. Untrimmed stubble. Light brown hair that was quite greasy and matted. Grimy nails on dirty hands. Dark smudge marks all over his face. Bruises? Merlin frowned. "He might have been beat up."

"Hard to tell," Gwaine mused, bending over him as well. "He's too dirty."

"Bathing it is. Help me move him, Gwaine."

"You and your wounded birds, Merlin," Gwaine muttered but gripped the shoulders of the man's too-thin-for-the-weather jacket and dragged him down the hall. "Ready? Aaaand, lift!" They settled him gently in the tub for a good wash.

Examining the situation before them, Merlin sighed. "I don't really want to just...undress him."

"Wash him in his pants. Then put him in some of your clothes for the night." Gwaine stepped out of the bathroom, only leaning his head back in to say, "And make sure they're ones you don't care about. In case he steals them."

Merlin rolled his eyes, hearing his friend's steps down the hall.

"I'm leaving now! And Merlin! Sleep with your phone next to your bed! Call me in the morning! Hide the knives!" The door banged as he left.

Merlin groaned. "See what I get?" He addressed the unconscious body. "I try to be nice, and Gwaine has to go and make it something wretched." Lifting a finger to his mouth, he bit a nail, trying to figure the best way to go about cleaning the man in his bathtub.

Eventually, Merlin pulled the ratty jacket off the man, and cutting the shirt off. He could just give him one of his t-shirts. Poking gingerly at some of the dark marks on his ribs, he wondered if he wasn't more severely hurt than he thought. His belt was nice so Merlin set it aside, no clear picture of the man in front of him. Maybe he stole the belt from someone. Maybe he stole it from someone he offed! Maybe—Merlin shook his head. "No use getting upset over those stupid things Gwaine said. I'm sure you're...very nice." Flushing slightly as he undid the man's trousers, he pulled them off after removing his severely degraded trainers. "You could just use a new wardrobe, hm..."

Merlin let the water trickle until it was warm before turning on the shower head and beginning the process of bathing the man. All finished, Merlin found himself unsurprised that he might have had more suds on him than the man, and he was well and truly exhausted. Somehow, he managed to dress him and manoeuvre him to the spare room and tuck him down into the covers.

"And that, as they say is that. Good night, my wounded bird," Merlin chuckled as he flicks out the light and moseyed to his own room, falling into the bed after undressing.

* * *

When Merlin woke, it was only because he was quite suddenly aware of two things: his phones were ringing—both mobile and land-line. And, his mysterious was roaring in the other room. The result was something like a litany of curses and Merlin falling out of his bed as he went tearing down the hall, snagging both phones.

"Merlin!" Gwaine's cheery voice responded to Merlin's peevish 'what!' "So glad to hear you're alive...? Is that bloody murder in the background?"

"Gwaine, I don't have time for this right now! He's in pain! Or... Or something!"

"On my way!"

"Don't bother!" Merlin tossed the phones behind him and bursts into the room where his guest was yelling. "Calm down! Relax! It's fine! You're safe!"

"God! I hurt all over! What the hell did you _do_ to me!" The man was clutching his head, his ribs, his shoulder, writhing rather fantastically. In the morning light, Merlin could see his hair was actually more of a golden colour and, when open, his eyes were a grey-ish blue.

"I rescued you."

"Rescued? Beat me up, more like!"

Folding his arms, Merlin was rather glad the strange man wasn't trying to kill him, steal his possessions, or trick him into strange sexual acts. Though, he might not have minded the latter so much... "I found you on the street. It got down to -9 C last night. You would have frozen to death. And you were unconscious."

"So you just took me in?" He stared at Merlin, incredulity flooding his face. "God, you must be an idiot."

"And_ this_ is what I get for being a good Samaritan. You're welcome. For saving your life." Merlin turned and stalked out of the room.

"Nice knickers!" the man called after him.

Merlin looked down and cursed to see himself in just his pants. "Arse!" he retorted. The laughter followed him, quickly turning into pained wheezing.

"Wait! Please! Don't leave!"

"It's my flat; I'm not going anywhere," Merlin shouted back as he dressed and then got out the eggs to make breakfast for three. Gwaine was probably going to show up anyway. And the man was probably hungry.

As if on cue, the door flew open and Gwaine breezed in. "Good morning, Merlin! Cheers on not being dead! How's our WB?"

"Extremely annoying and prattish and in the other room," Merlin said mildly, starting up the stove. "Go see him if you want."

"And miss seeing you cook breakfast? Never!"

"Then you may as well grab the Advil from the cabinet in the bathroom. Then get out three plates and the orange juice please."

By the time Gwaine had that finished, Merlin had dished up the scrambled eggs, sautéed mushrooms, and some bacon. "Merlin, have I ever told you that I love your cooking?"

"Many times," he replied drily. "Grab a plate. I'll introduce you."

"What's his name?"

Merlin's step hitched and the continued. "I don't know."

"Of course you didn't ask either," his friend teased.

Merlin tossed his head and pushed the door open again. "Would you like breakfast?"

The man opened his eyes, glaring at them. "Two of you now? What, you going to gang-rape me?"

"Interesting first thought. Not for me, thanks," Gwaine said, holding up his free hand. "So how are you, WB?"

"WB?" the blonde echoed, accepting the Advil from Gwaine.

"Wounded bird," Merlin explained. "It's what Gwaine here calls all of my 'pet projects.'" He set the plate down on the table next to the bed and handed the man silverware. "Sorry about earlier. I was just so exhausted from bathing you and getting you into bed that I must have fallen right asleep."

The man looked horrified.

"You smelled, mate; you weren't sleeping in a bed of mine without a bath."

This made him pause. "This is your bed?" He reached for the plate and settled it in his lap.

"Well. Yes. But not the one I sleep in. This is a spare room."

"Oh. And who are you?"

"I'm Merlin. And this is my friend, Gwaine. And you are?"

Drawing himself up, he lifted his chin proudly. "I'm..." He frowned. "I'm..." Made a face. "I'm..."

"Oh come on..." Gwaine exclaimed. "Could this get any _more_ cliché?"

The man's face, however, had paled and the silverware fell from his hands. "Shit. Shit shit shit! Shit! I don't—shit! I don't remember! No—shit. Oh God. Shit."

"No, calm down," Merlin said quickly, abandoning his plate on the dresser. "It's okay. Calm down. We'll figure it out. It'll be fine."

"It'll be fine?" the man repeated, the last syllables escalating in volume and scale. "It'll be fine? I have no bloody clue who the _fuck_ I am! And you're telling me it'll be _fine_?"

"Yes! I—"

"Merlin." Gwaine puts a hand over his reaching arm and patted his back. "Listen, mate. You've no clue who you are. That blows. Right. But it's better than not knowing who you are, freezing half to death, and dying in an alley, yeah? So be grateful to my friend Merlin here, and thank him for saving your life."

He coughed. "Shit... I think my rib is busted or something."

"You don't have a wallet on you or anything," Merlin began softly. "I think you were probably mugged."

"Mugged. Of course." His face was pale and a little sweaty from hysteria. "God, what am I going to do? My father's probably looking for me right now."

"At least you still have a fine command of the English language," Merlin said, pulling up a chair and retrieving his plate.

"Oh. You think this is _funny_, do you?" the blonde fixed his flashing eyes at Merlin.

"Almost enough to make me quail." The man on the bed hissed as Merlin merely smiled. "Tell you what, Gwaine, you watch him, I'll call Gwen. She'll take a look at him for me."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

"Shut it. Eat your breakfast. And stop getting yourself all worked up. It's not going to help anything," Merlin ordered, standing and moving out of the room. "I'll call about missing persons too."

* * *

Later, the man was sleeping, and Merlin still hadn't thought of anything to call him. He was notoriously awful with pet names. Like his fish named Percival. And the cat named Goliath that had run away some months prior. After eating the fish. Merlin sighed and straightened his bedroom, Gwaine's loud voice permeating the hall, waiting for Gwen to arrive. He hadn't told her much. Just that he needed medical assistance with a small problem. She'd sighed, but knowing him, she'd accepted and agreed to come over. She had the day off from duty, so she could.

"MERLIN!"

He flinched, dropping the stray sock and rushed down the hall. "Yes?"

"See," the blonde man said smugly. "I told you he would come running."

"Wha—only because I thought Gwaine might be doing something horrible to you!" He protested, throwing up his arms. "I'm not coming again, you know. I won't be the wolf you're crying of." He glared and turned to walk out of the room, Gwaine laughing quietly. "Besides. You should be resting. You don't know what's wrong with you, and you don't know who you are."

The man sobered and then perked as there was a knock on the door. "More visitors? Is this that Gwen you spoke of?"

"Yeah, it'll be Gwen," Gwaine said as he froze suddenly. "Shit, I hope she didn't bring Morgana with her..."

"What's wrong with Morgana?" he heard the man ask.

"She's terrifying, mate. Absolutely terrifying. One glare and your bollocks fall off."

"Shit!"

Merlin smiled as he opened the door. "Gwen!"

"Merlin!" The girl reached in and gave him a hug. "I'm only here because I like you, you know."

"Not as much as you like me," Morgana breezed confidently, scooting by them both. "Merlin, I never get tired of your place, you know. So...eclectic. So you."

"Thanks, Morgana," Merlin replied, a smile trying not to spread across his whole face. He knew Morgana was only nice to him because he was Gwen's best friend. It was luxury few enjoyed.

"So what's your little problem, Merlin," Gwen asked, depositing her coat on the hook next to the door and setting her medical bag of tricks by her feet.

"Well... It may not be as small as I lead you to believe..."

"What did you bring home now, Merlin?" Morgana asked, helping herself to Merlin's plate of eggs.

"Well... Perhaps you should just come and see..." He nodded down the hallway and lead them into the spare room. Gwaine had placed himself out of sight behind the dresser and the man was sitting up in the bed, arms crossed, glaring. "This is..." Merlin stopped, mid-gesture. "Well, I don't know who he is because he doesn't remember and we suspect he was mugged.

Morgana's laugh filled the air, loud and tinkly. "Gracious, Merlin. Most people would deposit him at a hospital! Not bring him home."

"I may be an amnesiac, but I assure you, I _do_ have a brain in my head and I'm not deaf.'

"What a charmer..." Morgana drawled.

"He's been this way all morning..." Merlin replied tiredly.

"You don't have work today?" Gwen asked him, approaching the man. "I'm going to take a look at you and be sure everything is okay; is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine," he snapped tiredly.

"No, no work," Merlin replied. "Well. The office can get by without me for a day."

"You know," Morgana said, examining the blonde curiously, "he's exactly your type..."

Merlin flushed, hazarding a quick glance at the man without appearing to be looking. His jaw had dropped and his face was slowly turning a red colour Merlin associated with anger.

"You... You bathed me! All... Oh God! Instead of worried about twiggy little you, I should have been worried about my own arse! Literally!"

"Hush, wounded bird," Gwaine said, the protective warning in his voice. "Merlin has been nothing but kind to you. Respect him, mate."

"I am _not_ a wounded bird!" he protested as Merlin said, "It's fine, Gwaine."

"Enough!" Gwen interrupted any reply. "Sir, you're injured. I suggest you take it easy. You've bruised ribs, a slight concussion, and it looks like your shoulder had been dislocated at some point."

"Probably snapped back into place when we dragged him here, M," Gwaine muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Morgana laughed. "Poor nameless, we should probably give you one, shouldn't we?"

"My vote's 'WB,'" Gwaine said cheerily.

"Shouldn't this be _my _decision," the man exclaimed. "It is, after all, _my_ name."

Gwaine and Morgana laughed. "It'd better just be 'WB' before Merlin comes up with something 'better,' right?" the latter teased.

Ignoring the teasing, Merlin sniffed. "And here I was thinking Frederick or Napoleon suited him fine."

"No! God, WB is fine."

Merlin's lips turned up into a grin, eyes twinkling.

The man gaped. "Shit. I fell right into that one, didn't I."

"Nonsense. Frederick was my favourite bird when I was young."

"Well, Merlin," Gwen said, "your friend will be fine with some bed rest. Some Advil from time to time."

"Thanks, Dr. Gwen!"

She flushed. "Not a problem. Morgana—"

"I'm starving," the dark-haired beauty proclaimed.

"I made breakfast...?" Merlin suggested. "Eggs? Or I can cook something else."

"Oh Merlin, you don't have to do everything," Gwen said, rising and putting all of her instruments back into her bag. "Morgana, don't make him do everything."

"I'd be in for something Merlin-made," Gwaine added with a wide smile.

"And don't you start, you charmer," the girl chastised. "Merlin's done enough for all of us. You all are always making him cook."

"It's fine," Merlin protested. "I don't mind."  
"Which is why they take advantage of you, Merlin," Gwen said with an affectionate smile. "If you say 'no,' Gwaine and Morgana will be forced to get their meals elsewhere."

Morgana and Gwaine shared a wicked look before turning on Merlin with wide teary eyes.

"But Merlin! No one cooks as good as you do!"

"You don't want us to starve, do you?"

"We're so hungry and everything you make is fantastic!"

"Just something little! We'll take you out next time!"

"We promise!"

Merlin threw his hands up with a laugh. "It's fine. Really. It's fine. I promise you. I'll get something started—though, Gwaine, I don't know how you're still hungry..."

"Always hungry, mate!" he exclaimed, leaning back in the chair.

"Breakfast wasn't _that _ long ago..."

"Honestly," Gwen sighed.

"Grilled cheese, Merlin?" Morgana suggested, leaning up against the boudoir in the sun.

"Sounds perfect!" Gwaine added.

Merlin nodded. "Sure." He headed to the door, pausing in the doorway. "Just... Take it easy on him, yeah?"

The three of them glanced at WB and then smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean, Merlin? Get our food like a good boy then," Morgana purred.

Gwaine was on his feet as soon as Merlin left, closing in on WB's bed, Morgana at his shoulder, Gwen looking on sternly by the door.

"What? What? What do you want?" the man asked, shrinking back into his pillows.

"Just so you know, _mate_, you're going to get better and get out as soon as you can."

"I... I don't know anything!"

"Surely, you'll remember quickly, right?" Morgana suggested.

"But I don't—"

"Merlin tends to pour a lot of energy into his pet projects," Gwen began.

He stiffened, face wrinkling in affront. "I'm not some—"

"You are," Morgana assured.

"He puts a lot of energy into them. Granted, you're a bit different. But he's got the time, the money, and the energy to nurse you for a full year at least. And you're not going to stay here that long."

"I wasn't planning—"

"Of course not. But Merlin's rather wealthy, and he'll take care of you, and it will all too easy to rely on him for everything," Gwaine said with a shrug. "We've seen how it goes."

"But while you're here, you'll treat him with respect and kindness," Morgana said.

WB shivered from her smile, replying in a small voice, "I'd worry more about me—"

"Of course you would, mate. So you worry about getting yourself up and on your feet, and out of Merlin's flat in less than a month. We clear?"

WB opened his mouth and then shut it, looking from on person to the other. "I don't... I didn't _ask_ to be rescued, you know."

"Course not. But because Merlin is who he is, that's what he does."

WB looked down at his hands in his lap. "I don't know who I am. However, I'm not the type of person, I think, to take advantage of someone and not pay them back."

"'Case you haven't forgotten, my dear WB, you don't have anything with which to pay," Morgana said sweetly.

"I know that!" WB replied tightly. "I just..."

"Alright, enough," Gwen interrupted.

He looked at her gratefully.

"I'm not rescuing you. We just want to be sure you're grateful to Merlin and treat him with respect. Don't take advantage of him. Don't get attached."

WB looked around the room, avoiding their fierce gazes. "He means a lot to you."

"Everything."

"Of course."

"Best mate."

WB nodded. "Right." Swallowed. "He's lucky to have you then," he murmured.

"He has a lot of love in him," Gwen said gently.

"Good that you're all so protective of him then."

Gwaine nodded and then slumped back into his chair, feet up on the Ottoman.

Morgana smiled tightly in his direction, eyes on Gwen.

"Everyone getting along?" Merlin called, sweeping into the room, a plate piled high with grilled cheese and smelling delicious, apron wrapped tight around his hips.

"Cheers," Gwen said as Gwaine and Morgana chorused something similar.

"Um...smells good?" WB said, looking at Merlin's friends for approval.

Gwen gave him a tight smile.

Merlin handed a pile of plates to Gwen who distributed them and then whistled as he dropped a hot grilled cheese onto each plate.

"Well, use tongs, you idiot," WB quipped, immediately receiving a glare from Gwaine.

Merlin just laughed. "It's fine."

"So... So, Merlin. What do you do?" WB asked cautiously.

Around a mouth full of sandwich, Merlin perched on a dresser. "I'm an interior designer!"

"Ah. That explains the decour then."

Merlin looked around. "What about it?"

"It's... It's nice."

"Thanks!" He smiled.

WB gave him a hesitant smile back.

"Right then. Well, I've got to go." Morgana set her plate down on the dresser and then swooped her purse up onto her shoulder. "See you 'round, Merlin. Gwen, you coming?"

"Right." Gwen stood as well, handing her plate back to Merlin. "The sandwiches were lovely, Merlin. And, as always, it's a pleasure."

"Of course! Let me know when you're moving into your new flat and I'll come round. Decorate. You know."

"That's too sweet. Thanks."

"Well, ta, everyone. Amnesiac, it was a pleasure. I'll be seeing you, I'm sure," Morgana said.

WB gave her a tight smile, understanding the threat. "Right. See you."

"Guess I should be getting along too," Gwaine said, getting to his feet.

"Where's everybody rushing off to?" Merlin stood again.

"You know. Things to be done, places to go."

"Girls to shag, Gwaine?"

"Aw, Merlin! Come on now..."

He laughed. "Alright then. I'll see you 'round. Curly Pig's Tail? Saturday at 8?"

"Sure, Merlin."

"You've got good friends," WB said when Merlin came back into the room.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I do."

WB smiled.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you remember anything about your friends?"

He gave Merlin a small smile. "I don't. I don't remember anything."

* * *

It became a pattern. Merlin would leave WB breakfast on the counter before he left for work. He would come home in the afternoon and ask, "Do you remember anything?"

WB rarely did, but in return for staying while his rib healed, he cleaned Merlin's flat. Did dusting. Swept. Vacuumed. The little things it seemed Merlin never did. They were awkward at first. WB didn't quite know what he was doing. But he figured it out.

"You didn't have to do that! You should be resting."

"I'm _fine_, Merlin. I can do a little housework."

"You look really out-of-place."

"Thanks for that."

"You were probably rich. That's why you got mugged."

WB rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. It's just down—Shit. I was rich."

"I thought so. You remembered?" Merlin bounded over to him, stripping his suit-jacket off. "That's brilliant."

"I..." WB shook his head. "No. Just... just images. A big house. I walked out. My father isn't looking for me." He looked at Merlin. The other man's smile nearly killed him. "Jesus. Merlin."

"I'm sorry... That's... that's terrible." Merlin threw his arms around him and tucked his head against his shoulder.

Standing there stiffly, WB drew a breath in, unable to help noticing Merlin's clean scent.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll make something special. Or. Or we could go out. Oh. Do you not do hugs?"

"I..." His hands floated awkwardly at his side, wanting to rise to Merlin's back. "I don't. But I think I like them. I'm just not used to them."

Stepping back, Merlin smiled again. "Then can I introduce you to the joys of hugging?"

WB laughed. "Sure. I'll accept that."

"Brilliant. Now. Where or what for dinner?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what I like."

Merlin screwed his face up. "Were you not a person before?"

"Hey! I probably have very sensitive taste-buds! Fed by the finest and all that," WB drawled.

Eyes sparkling, Merlin folded his arms. "Right. Well then. We'll go out. And I'm not telling you where we're going."

It turned out to be an alternative pizza place. Spinach pizza and the like. Merlin laughed when he saw WB's face as he announced that they were here.

"God, it's a wonder you're so thin," WB wondered as he watched with a mixed kind of fascination and horror as he packed away his spinach pizza. Also the ham and pineapple. And 'margarita.' And the mixed cheese.

"Eat! It's delicious," Merlin encouraged through a full mouth.

"You're ridiculous. You know that?"

"It's been mentioned on more than one occasion." Merlin looked up at WB over his beer. "Perhaps we ought to take a longer walk. Maybe seeing places will spark your memory."

WB grunted in return.

"You don't want to?"

"No. No. It's fine. Let's go then." WB waved his hand, still looking sullen. "When we've finished."

"Where do you want to go? Do you even know where you are?" Merlin tilted his head, looking past WB's shoulder. "I didn't even think to ask that. Do you know the date? The Queen?"

WB's lips spread into a wry smile. "I don't remember my _life_, Merlin. I remember current events." He frowned then. "I live in Greenwich. I assume that's where we are?"

"No, actually. Bexley. One borough over. Do you know what you were doing down in that part of town?"

"Same as you, I assume..." WB grumbled.

"Mm-hm. Taking care of your overly-flirtatious friend while trying to appear to be pulling men?"

WB jerked back, aghast. "No! God no!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't have to be so emphatic about it, mate."

"Sorry. Geeze. I just...forget. You know?"

"Not really," Merlin drawled dryly.

Sighing into his hands, WB held up a hand. "Sorry. Geeze. Just... I dunno. Ignore me. I'm obviously failing in social graces. I think that part's new. Sorry."

Laughing, Merlin patted his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry. I feel badly. You're so lovely and... you're just trying to help. And I'm titting it all up. This is really—"

"Stop worry about it! Are you finished with your pizza?"

"Yes," he replied tiredly. "I'm done. Thanks."

Merlin smiled, paid the tab, and rose, leading him out the door. "Well... Downtown area then?"

WB shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Though I don't know if I'll recognise anything since we're not in Greenwich."

Merlin bumped his shoulder and smiled. "Still. You've been a grumpy lodger thusfar. Maybe some fresh air will do you good, yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, WB held up his hands in submission. "I, your wounded bird, heretofore endeavour to make of myself a more cheerful lodger and restrict any and all complaints issued forth from this mouth."

"Wow. Posh, aren't you." Merlin laughed.

WB blinked and then couldn't help but laugh as well. "Sorry. Yeah. Apparently."

Merlin shook his head. "No need to apologise for who you are."

"A twit?"

He laughed. "I suppose."

* * *

Throwing the too-snug jacket down on the floor of Merlin's flat, WB complained, "So not only have I wasted an entire afternoon—"

"Like you were doing anything with it anyway," Merlin snuck in.

"_But_, the only thing I remember is that I hate hotdogs with a passion that surpasses my hatred of frogs and swans. Also two _useless_ tidbits of information about myself."

"Well, at least you know something else," Merlin shrugged, lifting WB's jacket and his own to hang them on a coat hook next to the door. "Shoes off, please."

WB rolled his eyes dramatically and toed them off next to the door. Then he paused and lined them up, just so. "God. I'm probably an anal-retentive prick who doesn't know what he wants so he just makes life miserable for those around him." He threw himself on the couch.

Merlin laughed. "You're quite entertaining!"

WB glared at him from the couch. "Brilliant. I'm glad my pain is your pleasure."

"I can think of other ways for pleasure," Merlin murmured as he shuffled towards the kitchen. He froze, flushing bright red as he realised the words that came from his mouth. Shoulders hunched, he looked over at WB's head poking up over the couch, outrage all over his face. His mouth formed the words, but they never really got past his lips: Wha—What? _Mer_lin?

He ducked around the corner of the wall into the kitchen area.

"Merlin?"

He busied his hands with...something as he heard Arthur's feet coming closer.

"Merlin!"

"What?" he wailed, dropping the pan back onto the stove-top.

"You're coming onto me," WB accused, crowding Merlin's space.

Avoiding his eyes, Merlin stammered, "I'm not! I'm not! I'm sorry. I didn't..."

WB took in a deep breath. "I might... I might _like_ it."

"I don't—wait. You do?" Merlin's eyes were staring right into his in a second.

"I think I do..." WB said, his voice turning husky.

"This..." Merlin swallowed and tried again. "This is an unforseen turn of events."

"Do you..." WB tilted his head. "Do you want it?"

Merlin groaned. "God yes."

WB pulled the other man to him, kissing him wildly.

Merlin's arms snaked around him, running the length of WB's back, finding purchase in his hair. WB backed him up against the stove, and Merlin found himself pushing him away, gasping for breath, eyes a little wild and lips kiss-bruised.

"What? You said you wanted it," WB said breathlessly.

"Not until you have a name that I can scream when I come," Merlin panted.

WB groaned and forced himself against the opposite wall. "God that's hot..."

Merlin gave him a crooked grin. "S-sorry..."

"Ugh, Merlin, you have no idea..."

"I'm... I'm going to take a shower. Alone. A cold one. I'll be... Dinner then."

WB laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. Merlin," he called once he was halfway down the hall.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to Greenwich?"

"Yes."

* * *

Merlin was already awake and eating breakfast when WB shuffled, shirtless, out of the spare room, golden hair sticking up every which way. The eggs missed Merlin's mouth and landed in his lap.

"Am I that much of a distraction?" WB teased as Merlin's mouth still hung open.

The man flushed and managed to get the eggs to his mouth. "Of course not."

WB merely smirked and sat down to a warm plate of eggs.

Through the course of skirted looks and accidental meeting of gazes, Merlin managed to get the kitchen in order and find his way back to his room to dress. He took WB down to his car and they set off for Greenwich.

Greenwich was lovely, for all Merlin had never been there before. He let WB take the lead, and they wandered around town with little aim.

"Anything coming together?"

WB shook his head and stopped in front of a café. "I am hungry though."

"Is that a hint for me to buy you food?"

"What? No! Well. Yes," WB admitted, shamefaced, but caught the teasing smile on Merlin's face. "Once I know if I have money—which I did, I'll pay you back."

"Don't even worry about it," Merlin laughed. "It's hardly worrying to my bank account."

"Ah, my rich sugar daddy?" He laughed then at Merlin's horrified face and pulled him into the café. "This place has good crepes."

"Oh?"

WB stopped and then grinned. "I've been here before!"

"The usual?" the waitress said as she hurried up to the table.

"Um. Yes?" WB said, confused.

"I'll have what he's having," Merlin said quickly. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" the woman said with lightly veiled disdain. "He's Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin's lips formed the name and then he smiled brilliantly at the woman. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Arthur Pendragon, then."

WB—Arthur slowly grinned, like a stove heating up. "Arthur. That sounds right."

"So. Who are you?"

"Arthur Pendragon!"

Merlin leaned closer. "Do you remember anything?"

"Um..." His brow furrowed. "I'm rich."

"But we knew that already."

"Well. At least, I assume I still am. If my father hasn't disowned me."

"Oh?"  
"We had an argument. Before I left. I... I don't remember everything."

Merlin reached across the table and took his hand. "It's okay. It'll come."

With a grateful smile, Arthur nodded. "Yes. Yeah, thanks. I left home. I didn't tell him where I was going. So that's why he's not looking for me. Though... I had friends. I mean. There were people."

The waitress returned with their food. "Enjoy. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Merlin nodded, still smiling in glee. "Now what?" he asked as he tucked into his food.

Arthur shrugged, a little helpless. "I don't... I mean. I don't know."

Looking thoughtful, Merlin mirrored his shrug. "We could always go back to mine and have sex."

Arthur dropped his fork. "God."

Merlin continued eating like he'd said nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't remember if I like ladies or blokes."

"Well, at the mention of sex, with me, you dropped your fork. What about that girl over here?"

"Which girl?" Arthur said, not even bothering to turn, eyes roving over Merlin hungrily.

"I think my point is made," he murmured, meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Cheque please!"

The waitress came back over, all smiles. "Of course, Arthur. Was everything... suitable?"

"Perfect. Thanks. Cheque." He held a hand out, not breaking his gaze with Merlin.

She gave a martyred sigh and the handed it over.

"You paying, Arthur?"

He opened his mouth, flushed, and handed it over to Merlin. "Sorry. I need... I'll need to stop by the ATM."

"Don't worry about it. I told you. I just like teasing you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. It sounds like me."

"A prat?"

"Yes," Arthur agreed to be contrary. "Can we... I mean. Can we hurry this up? I'm... I'm a bit uncomfortable. I mean. Jeans."

"Yes. Yes. I got it," Merlin rushed out, flushing as he pulled the notes out of his wallet and tossed them down on the table. He reached over to grab Arthur's hand, took his last bite of food and then dragged him back to his car.

Arthur's hands kept roving over to Merlin's side of the car, and he was terribly distracted until he'd parked, dragged Arthur into his bedroom and Arthur shoved him down. Then it was really all very straightforward. Clothes were off in probably record time, hardly hitting the floor before the two of them were kissing like they needed the other to breathe.

Arthur's large hands roving over his back, Merlin rolled them over, kissing Arthur's chest, making a beeline down to his hip and cock. Arthur keened, arching up against him as Merlin's mouth closed over the head, tongue circling it teasingly.

Merlin pulled bag, giving him a short tug before sliding his fingers backwards, skirting his balls, and pressing into him. "You done this before?" Merlin asked breathlessly.

Trembling and taut with arousal, Arthur shook his head back and forth. "I don't know. But if I have, it's clearly never felt like _this_."

Kissing him hard, Merlin reached over to pull a packet of lube from his bedside table and slide it over his own cock. He pressed the slicked fingers into Arthur, one at a time until Arthur was writhing, thumping the mattress every so often, and the muscles in his stomach were jumping. "God! Get...get _on_ with it!"

Merlin grinned and pushed until the head of his cock was in Arthur, both of them gasping when Arthur shoved his hips up, bringing Merlin to the hilt. Bending forward, Merlin captured all the greedy whining noises in his own mouth, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips.

Arthur's breath and voice stuttered as he arched hard, clutching Merlin as a lifeline, coming hard. Another thrust had Merlin biting Arthur's lip as he followed suit.

When breath had been caught and muscles followed orders, Merlin rolled off Arthur, the other man turning on his side to follow, pulling him close.

"Good?"

"God. Excellent. I don't think I've had sex that good...ever," Arthur whispered.

"Oh. Okay. 'Cause I've had better..."

Arthur jerked, saw Merlin's expression, and smacked his arm. "You arse."

Laughing, Merlin kissed him sweetly. "Just kidding. Best sex of my life."

"Glad we're in agreement then."

"Mm."

"We should do it again."

"Mm. After sleep."

"Mm."

* * *

And they did. A lot. Morgana was the first to figure it. She always was. And had no bones about saying aloud. Which she did. When they were out to lunch. Whereupon Merlin choked and sputtered, Morgana's expression serene and triumphant across the table. There was nothing for it but to admit it.

And that meant that Gwen knew as soon as they parted company.

And as soon as Gwaine came in for a visit, _he_ knew. It was rather hard not to, of course, with Merlin writhing on top of Arthur, his fingers knuckles deep in his arse.

A few moments later, everyone was embarassed and flushed, avoiding all eyes.

"So..." Merlin coughed. "I guess you can—"

"Yes. Yes I see," Gwaine affirmed.

"Sorry."

"Sorry," Arthur echoed.

Gwaine gave him a hard glance. "You're not going to break his heart?"

Merlin's head snapped up, surprised and defensive.

"No," Arthur replied stoutly.

"You promise?"

"On pain of death."

"Arthur—"

"Or disinheritance," Arthur added, looking over at Merlin.

"God, really?" Merlin's blues were wide and eyebrows nearing his hairline.

"Yes."

"Well. Sorted then," Gwaine said lightly, interrupting their moment. "Nice to see you two idiots. I'll be off then."

"Wait! Gwaine, did you have anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Besides. It looks like your boyfriend wants to go back to prior business."

Merlin flushed.

"Cheers!"

* * *

"You know," Merlin said after they were finished, lying entwined with one another, "you could move in with me."

"Hm?"

"Move in with me. You said you ran away—"

"I didn't _run away_, _Mer_lin. My father and I had a disagreement. Which I still don't remember. Probably too traumatic."

"In either case, it seems you still don't remember your pin number, haven't got a wallet thus no credit cards, and no place to go, it seems like a pretty fair offer."

"Thank you for reminding me of my dependence, Merlin."

"Are you saying you'd rather go back to that alley?"

"God no!" Arthur tried to sit, succeeding only in flailing a bit before Merlin could hold him tighter. "I just..." He looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"You've... I don't..." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "You've been so good to me, Merlin. I don't want to...impose."

"You're hardly imposing. Besides, with you doing all the chores and the free sex, I'd say I get a fair amount of benefits as well."

"Indentured servitude, is it?"

"Of course," Merlin replied loftily.

Arthur retaliated by ghosting his fingers over Merlin's ribs, making him squirm and giggle.

When they were both quiet and close, Arthur spoke again. "I'd love to move in with you. I should... I should get a job. Bugger. I don't even know if I'm qualified. For...for anything. But I'd like to move in with you, Merlin. I'd like that very much."

"Great."

"But, Merlin," Arthur pulled back to meet his eyes. "Merlin, I really want you to know that this isn't because you saved me, and it isn't because you're kind and lovely and brilliant, and it isn't because I've nowhere to go, and it isn't because I have no money. It's because I quite..." He faltered, took a deep breath, and continued, "It's because I like you, Merlin. I think... I think I love you."

Merlin merely stared at him a moment and Arthur felt like he'd utterly titted it up again until he smiled. Smiled so large. Beamed. "Well that's just the thing! I figure I love you too."

Sagging in relief, Arthur kissed him. "Now that that's sorted..."

* * *

Arthur did move in with Merlin. He got a new mobile. He contacted his father, apologised, told him he was living with (and loving) a man, told him he'd forgotten mostly everything, and would see him soon. After no luck in finding a job, Merlin took pity on him and hired him at his company as a temp. He got to know Merlin's friends. Found them charming some days.

He was at the kitchen table when Merlin came in, some weeks later. Probably about a month and a half. Maybe more. Arthur, just staring, at the kitchen table.

"Arthur?" Merlin set his briefcase down next to the door and hung his coat. "Arthur?" He hurried over. "Arthur, are you okay?"

"I remember," Arthur replied, in a bit of a haze. "All of it."

"That's...great news?"

Shifting his head to meet Merlin's gaze, Arthur blinked. "My life was in shambles. God, Merlin I was miserable! I almost wish I don't remember!"

"Hey! Hey now. Shh... None of that," Merlin cooed, arms going around him immediately, pulling him against his chest.

"My father... My father and I..." Arthur shook his head.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Arthur," Merlin assured him quickly.

"But you see!" Arthur pulled away, standing and pacing around the table. "I've spent so much time _not_ talking about it, that it's time I _do_! And... Merlin, you _need_ to hear this. I think. I've been such a...a prat!"

"Well, I knew that," Merlin drawled, reaching out a hand.

"This isn't _funny_!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin waited.

"I was miserable dating all of these women my father wanted me to date, doing things I didn't want to be doing. I did an overseer job for my father for years, hating every minute of it. I came here to that bar to get completely pissed and have sex with men just to piss him off. Not that I would tell him, but he would find out. Because he kept tabs on me. Only, after our argument, he must not have really cared to do so because otherwise I wouldn't have been jumped in the alley by those thugs who took off with my watch, my sunglasses, my wallet, my mobile... Shit, everything of value." Arthur banged the table for good measure. "And... Shit. Everything was just so broken."

"But not anymore?" Merlin asked in a small voice.

This made Arthur pause. "Not... Oh Merlin. Of course not anymore. I love you, you know that? You made everything better, even if I didn't realise it."

"So...so everything's fine then?"

"Fine? But I—"

"But you're not, Arthur," Merlin smiled. "You're fine, and I love you, even if more of your neuroses start showing up. So long as you don't fall prey to bouts of depression, drinking, or pushing me away, then it's fine."

Arthur's brow furrowed and he looked away. "You love me so much, Merlin. You give me too much."

"Never," Merlin smiled cheerily, pressing a kiss to Arthur's temple. "I love you just right. With everything."

"You're everything to me."

"Then everything's fine?"

"Everything's fine." And it was.


End file.
